Shattered
by Charlotte Donahue
Summary: Then she was there. She laughed at you and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Blowing you a kiss, she smiled brightly...She was exactly as you remembered her. Alive. Vibrant. Beautiful. Seventeen. And then it shattered.


**AN**: Another oneshot I wrote while I was bored. I was doing a reflection piece in Art and imagined...did Snape ever see Lily in the Mirror of Erised?

* * *

Shattered

You were patrolling the corridors the night you found it. There had been a ruckus on the floor you were on, and you knew it was your job to hand out detentions. You had chased the perpetrators, your black cloak billowing out behind you. You knew you looked a fearsome sight, and that many students cowered at the thought and sight of you. It made you feel powerful, but at the same time a conflicting feeling of sadness welled up inside of you.

You turned the corner sharply, hearing laughter. You froze. You knew that laughter. It was as if she was there with you, taunting you.

_"I'm here, Sev. Catch me if you can!"_

You smelt her perfume, the lilac smell that lingered there. You listened hard for her laugh again, that musical laugh, but the corridor was silent. You thought it was a trick.

But then the laughter came again, from the room down the hall. You bolted into the room, glancing wildly about for that familiar red hair and brilliant smile. There was nothing.

You turned to leave, but then, as you were leaving, you saw it. A flash of green. Bright, emerald green. Frozen, you pivoted, rooted to the spot on which you stood.

All that was in the empty room was a mirror. The mirror was tall and gilded, reflecting light that was not there. As you walked closer to it, you saw it was no ordinary mirror. This was the Mirror of Erised, or the Mirror of Desire.

You walked forward, barely making a sound. Your feet seemed to skim the floor. Then she was there. She laughed at you and tossed her long hair over her shoulder. Blowing you a kiss, she smiled brightly and bounced from side to side. She was exactly as you remembered her. Alive. Vibrant. Beautiful. Seventeen.

You placed your hand on the polished surface, wishing with all your might you could climb through and join her, living behind the looking glass forever.

She beckons you closer, placing her hand on the shoulder of the mirror reflection of you. You reach up to grasp it, only to be disappointed; it was your own shoulder you were touching. She whispers to you, but you cannot hear her. You try to read her lips.

_"I miss you, Sev. I miss us. I miss the friendship we shared."_

You smile sadly back at her and nod, but your smile disappears with her next words

_"It would never have worked. I loved you, but you turned bad. I'm dead, Severus. I'm dead because the people that you chose killed me_."

You blinked. And nodded again. The guilt you felt welled up in you once more, and you tried to apologize.

"Lily, I love you. I always have and I always will. I didn't know this would be your downfall; I didn't mean to make you die. I'm sorry. But I know it's not enough."

She just smiled sadly back at you. Her eyes brighten but they do not dance anymore when they look at you. Her smile is wide but there is no brilliance in it anymore when she smiles at you.

You continue to gaze into her eyes, absorbing her presence. But then you grow angry. Those eyes belong to someone else now, who looks so much like your enemy…her husband. She was the one that got away, and he stole her. Now their son wears her eyes. The fury builds up until you hurl your fist at the mirror.

Her image, her glorious image, shatters into a million fragments. The shreds of glass cover the floor of the empty room; the scent of lilacs disappears. The laughter has long since faded away, and you cannot feel her presence any longer. You know she is gone.

As you left the room, you flicked your wand at the splinters.

"Reparo."

It was not till you were back in your office down in the dungeons that you realized you were crying.

* * *

**Review please! **

**AN: **_I'm not sure if the Mirror could have shattered; JK never specified. Please bear with me, as in this case, it is able to break and be repared. _


End file.
